Love passes all Boundries
by Lady Celera
Summary: A fic concentrated on the Synode leader Quo'on, what 'could have happened if he met a woman, and cared for her like Da'an for Boone, and maybe even more?


Earth Final Conflict is owned by Gene Roddenbarry's license holders as are the characters, I only borrowed them, their already back unharmed! ^_^   
  
Warning!! It's a tearjerker so keep those tissues close by!   
  
-Based on a dream I had.-  
-------------------------------  
True love passes all boundaries  
  
  
  
  
I glanced uncertain around the crowed that had gathered for the companion leader Quo'on. From the moment I saw him on TV I felt strange about this one. Couldn't place the feeling either.  
  
Finally after two hours of waiting the shuttle came and landed behind the stage. I was one of the people really close to the stage. He came on and began his speech, would he notice me?  
  
Quo'on ended the speech with difficulty, the female distracted him, what was so special about this human? He didn't know. At the end of the speach he left relieved the stage and entered the shuttle. During the flight back to the mother ship he questioned his sanity, why would a human female distract him. He had seen so many others during his speaches, why should this one be diffrened. He continued contemplating this long after his return.  
  
Sighing I turned and took a cab back home. This was stupid, this was beginning to look like an obsession! Once back home I cooked a simple meal and glanced out side...reluctand I turned on the TV, and naturely I saw HIM on the news. Furious I turned it off and threw the remote on the bench.  
  
Three weeks and 2 speaches later...  
  
I could kick myself, this was the fifth speach I went to, it was just, I really didn't do it intetionally, it just happened.   
  
I gazed disappointed, he had indeed glanced at me a few times, but he had also with the others. Sighing I waited for enough room to go away and find myself some soft-ice-cream. I was startled as someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced confused at the cool agent.  
  
"Please come, Quo'on wishes to meet you." Bleached I followed, so he had noticed me? We walked around the stage to the shuttle where he would be waiting. Nervous I was helped inside, and Quo'on sealed the shuttle momentarily for some privacy.  
  
"You wished to meet me?" I managed after a minute in which we glared at each other.  
  
"I have. My name is Quo'on, and yours?"  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Amanda, may I invite you to the Mother ship for a tour?" Quo'on stated calm, while inside he was very anxious, what if she didn't wish to? Her vision had haunted him for nearly two weeks and she kept on showing on every speach he made...  
  
I was stunned. This, even I knew, wasn't normal proceedings.  
  
"I...I would love too, Quo'on." He smiled ever so slightly, I found it cute.  
  
"If you wish we could commence at this point of time."  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything anyway." Smiling I looked at him as he graciously motioned to a chair to sit. Once seated he helped me with the belts, and as he did and by accident touched me, a tingling not at all unpleasant flared through my body.   
  
Quo'on managed to keep him self from blushing startled. There was something with the female, could the same have happened to him as with Da'an and his protector? If so, then it was futile to fight it. And he had no desire to do so, for this was the first time in hundereds of years he felt like this...Quo'on dropped the shield so that the agent and Pilot could enter. Curious the two glanced at the female, no Amanda, Quo'on corrected himself.  
  
With out a word the agent sat behind Quo'on, as Quo'on strapped himself next to me, exited I glanced at him, it would be the first time I would fly and into outer space! Quo'on noticed the excitement on her face, so this all was new for her? It worked infecting as he too felt exited for a flight he had made many times before.  
  
  
The flight went smooth and too soon they landed in the ship.   
  
The agent and Pilot dispersed, as Quo'on aided me to get out.. I noticed him holding on to my hand unconsciously, I didn't mind and I would be the last to make a remark about that. He showed me halls where I would get lost in minutes, yet he knew it well and I trusted him blindly. I felt all warm and really save as he held my hand, with awe I glanced around the bridge, it was beautiful, with Taelons in glimmering spheres. How did they get in there and wow these Taelons were translucent!  
  
"Quo'on how do Taelons get in those spheres? I don't see an opening?" Quo'on glanced at what Amanda was looking, and smiled slightly. She already had asked many question and he enjoyed answering them and see understanding flash over her face.  
  
"There exists an elevator in the chair, when their shifts end they lower themselves and get out, to be replaced by another." Quo'on lead me to an empty one and obviously in repair or a check-up.  
  
"Take a seat." I glanced exited at him.  
  
"You mean it?" Quo'on smiled.  
  
"Yes, no harm can be done for this sphere is disconnected." I carefully sat down, as Quo'on pushed on a button I hadn't seen. Slowly I was lifted up and grinned at Quo'on. The chair was convertible.  
  
"Do you make the same days as humans?" I asked as I was lowered again.  
  
"I make longer hours, for I am a diplomat, but the crew does make the same hours if you meant that." Again he offered his hand to help me out and I took it.  
  
I shifted for a moment under the curious gaze of Quo'on.   
  
"What is it you wish to ask?" he asked, man he already had me figured out! At first startled then smiling I gazed at him.  
  
"Well, the Taelon crew in the spheres seem translucent, so logic dictates that's your normal appearance, could you...show that to me too? Cause I find it very fascinating..." hopeful I glanced at Quo'on who eyed me uncertain from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Very well, but first I wish to show you something." I walked with him off the bridge again past several hallways into a calmer section of the ship with volunteer guards. Finally we stopped for a door that went open from the ground to the ceiling. He motioned me inside.  
  
I went and immediately knew that this was his private quarters. I turned and waited for Quo'on to follow, and soon the door slid shut again, Quo'on made a hand movement and light flooded the room, and he seemed to raise the temperature, probably for me.  
  
The room was spacious, with some strange plants, a picture of a planet, some star systems that were pretty and some small things. I had a strange feeling as I directly walked towards the picture with the planet. I had seen this in my dreams before, but what was it's name....I thought really hard and bit my lip lightly, suddenly I knew.  
  
"Taelon." I whispered confused. Quo'on suddenly was behind me.  
  
"It was indeed my home world." There was a sad tone in his voice and I turned around and searched his face.  
  
"You speak in the past sense, it is gone?" He blushed blue? It was kind of sweet, but I knew that he really felt bad about his planet. Converting I placed a hand on his arm, and confused he glanced up at me.  
  
"I understand, if you ever wish to talk about it...." Quo'on lowered his head, couldn't Taelons cry? If not, then this must come quite close to that.  
  
Suddenly I embraced him in an effort to convert him. I felt him tense, had I taken a wrong choice? But no, after a moment he relaxed and clung on to me.  
  
"There was an...accident...many died including many of my family." He muttered weakly.  
  
I rubbed him gently over his back and we just stood there for some time. It was then that I knew and could identify this strange feeling. Love at first sight, I was in love with an alien, and the leader no less.  
  
  
  
Quo'on had been startled at first by the sudden reaction of Amanda, he hadn't been held for hundreds of years, after his last infatuation, but no this wasn't even like that this was pure caring and parental love, and he bathed in it. Unknown to Amanda, the love she felt was channelled to him, the convert, and it soothed the pain he carried for so long, calmed his troubled mind, took the sharp edges, he loved this human...unbelievable but true. Da'an understood, he had the same with commander Boone who responded reserved, but caring nonetheless. Her steady form, smaller then his, her light blond hair was braided, and even now it hung well over her back...  
  
Finally he retreated and glanced at Amanda uncertain, did she feel the same? He had to let her go for the Synod would gather later, but he really didn't want to lose her already. Suddenly it seemed she had picked up his train of thoughts...  
  
"Quo'on you must be a busy person, being leader and all. Maybe it's best that I leave. But I do hope we can see each other soon again?" I asked careful.  
  
"You are observant as I already had noticed. And it would be enjoying to meet again, soon." Relieved we glanced at each other. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Do you have some paper and a pen I'll give you my phone number and address." I stopped as Quo'on glanced at me amused as I looked around. "What?" without a word he motioned to a computer on a desk in the back. I grinned. "Ah." I walked to it and after he typed in a password I couldn't even read! A blank sheet appeared for me to fill in.  
  
Name: Amanda Erin   
Sex:Female  
  
I glanced bemused at Quo'on who stood behind me. "Wanna know allot don't you?" grinning I turned back to the screen, not even waiting for his reply.  
  
Born: 20-10-1981City:Harlingen, Holland., Earth.  
Occupation: Student.  
Current address:Yellow brick road.   
Code:16642 AF, Washington D.C  
Contact number:00 8654 82332  
  
"Done." I said.  
  
"Not yet." Quo'on stated. Confused I glanced up. "A picture." I was grateful that my hair for once was decent and the dress I was warring suited me. the computer scanned my face and soon a picture came next to my information.  
  
'May I have a picture of you also?" I asked boldly while grinning. I noticed his smile as he sat down and opened his own file.  
  
Name:Quo'on  
Born: 875 ADCity: Than'Shira, Taelon  
Occupation: not of importance...  
  
"Liar." And I poked him slightly, he seemed to laugh softly as he erased it.  
  
Occupation: Synod leader   
  
"Good boy." I commented and patted his shoulder, I knew he was teasing, just hadn't expected it...  
  
Current address:Taelon Mother ship  
Code: none, in orbit of the moon  
Contact number: available at nearest Taelon Embassy  
  
I laughed with tears over my cheeks. "Really Quo'on, I believed you to be quite serious, but I like the true you better!" meanwhile Quo'on was scanning his face, just in time I hung my head next to his, soon the picture appeared with a startled Quo'on gazing at a laughing me.  
  
"Now this truly is a work of art, don't you agree?" I giggled happily. After five disaster pictures we made a deal. His picture came normal, and a third was of us together, with him standing behind me, it really was a nice picture. I was given his file and the picture to frame. Reluctant we walked to the hangar where a Pilot would take me home.  
  
"Thanks so much for the tour, I loved every second of it. It's a shame I have to go already." Quo'on concurred silently.   
  
At the shuttle he gently took my hand and...I heard him in my mind, was this telepathy?  
  
It is, I just wished to state how much I enjoyed your company. It may be some time until we can see each other again, but I do wish to meet again  
  
I understand, I just also wish to confess that I feel...save and...love towards you. I have from the moment I first saw you Quo'on blinked for a moment surprised.  
  
I feel the same, but we have to keep it silent for inter-species relations aren't approved with my kind  
  
Understood, don't do anything I wouldn't! I smiled at him, and he smiled weakly back.  
  
I'll try. Be well Amanda, until we meet again  
  
Until we meet again Quo'on.   
  
We released each others hand and I was aided inside by the Pilot. I told him my address and soon we flew from the ship, for a moment it felt as if I physically felt the distance between us growing. I closed my eyes sadly. Suddenly it was like Quo'on tried to reach out to me, I visualised the same to him, and we met half way, we with each others consent created a thin bond, not strong enough for communication like we had in the bay, but sufficient for emotions and feelings. He send me so much caring and love that I was overwhelmed for a moment, but after recovering sent as much as I could back.  
  
On the ship Quo'on blushed blue in his room, human love emotions were not as delicate or refined as Taelon, but truly powerful because of it's purity, and he had felt her overwhelmed feelings as he send his love, but the intensity she send back was almost trice the amount he had send, and she didn't even know. Sighing mentally he rose and walked to the Synod room for the gathering.  
  
  
I was dropped of, neighbours glanced with big eyes at the shuttle, and me as it left. I didn't care, I was for the first time truly happy. It was already past seven, had I spend over five hours with Quo'on? I hadn't even noticed! I entered my house and lighted the living room. It was a small house, but I liked it, for it was close to school and cheap. A certificate lost it's frame and Quo'on and I were replaced. With longing I glanced at it. Tomorrow it would be Sunday. Sighing I stretched and went for a shower. The warm water calmed my anxious feeling to see Quo'on again, slightly, I really had no idea where our relationship would take us, I think neither of us did.  
  
  
  
Quo'on patiently listened to all the reports and votes, at one point he almost had enough and he really was irritated by the bickering between two rivals. Suddenly he felt Amanda, she was still filled with the love he had send her, he was surprised that she still felt it, then he felt how she did it. Her longing helped her to kindle what he had given. This notion and only the thought of her made him calm. Finally calmed enough he stopped the discussion and stated his decision.   
  
The next days on school I found that my concentration had improved instead of decline as I had feared. Because I felt Quo'on always on the back ground, and he always was so calm, it just affected me too I think. My grades improved to the surprise of many teachers. Also the material seemed much easier.  
  
After about a week on a Sunday, Quo'on called on a rainy day, early in the morning. I had been still in bed and sleepy and wild hared I answered it.   
  
Quo'on glanced bemused at the tousled woman, obviously she had been asleep, yet it was nine o'clock in Washington. Perhaps she was one of the humans who used the weekend to sleep in longer.  
  
"Good morning Amanda, I trust you are well?" he started as she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open.  
  
"Um, yes I'm fine, how are you?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes out. Finally I woke up.  
  
"Oh hi Quo'on!" with excitement I glared at him, while he smiled.  
  
It was to Quo'on as if someone had turned on the lights in a dark room, that drastic was the sudden change. He found it most amusing.  
  
"I am well also, I wondered if you might be available to visit me on the Mother ship?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be ready in a jiffy, just give me half an hour, that means breakfast is on you!" Quo'on nodded.  
  
"Understood, it shall be ready. Do you have any special request concerning the food and drinks?"  
  
"Um, make it simple, just some bread and orange juice. Was that all?" With twinkling eyes I glanced at him.  
  
"For now, the shuttle will arrive at 9.35."  
  
"Okay, see you soon." Quo'on ended the call and I raced exited to my bed room, what to ware! I threw dresses on the bed and finally chose a black pair of stretch jeans, with a matching blouse over it, my hair I put in to a ponytail, it was long, maybe I should cut it...unless my favourite Taelon liked it this way better!  
  
As I was almost ready I heard a bang outside, my taxi had arrived! I put on light lip-gloss and grabbed my coat on the way out. After locking my door I sprinted to the shuttle through the rainstorm.  
  
"Miss Erin?"  
  
"The same, Quo'on sent you?" the Pilot nodded and after making sure my belts were correctly fastened did we take off. Fascinated I glanced at the hands of the man, they flew across the controls who faded again. Must be quit difficult, I thought. We landed soon a bit rough, for he seemed to have a malfunction. Not to dangerous just a bit bumpy. The Pilot helped me out and beaming I walked over to a waiting Quo'on.  
  
"Good to see you again." I stated honest.  
  
"As it is for me too, come your breakfast is waiting in my chambers." I walked with him through the hallways and soon recognised the hall where his quarters were situated. The volunteers seemed like stone figurines, it made me feel slightly unconvertible.   
  
I sighted relieved as we entered his quarters, on a new low table there was some bread and a drink. I send a thankful glare in his direction. Because of the lack of a chair I sat on me bum with my feet crossed. The bread I ate happily and soon I started with the orange juice. In 15 minutes I was done and glanced waiting at Quo'on.  
  
"You really had an appetite." He stated bemused. I grinned.  
  
"Yep, so what do we do now?" I had the feeling I had always loved him. He offered his hand and I took it, he pulled me up and took me to the window.  
  
I wish to share myself with you, it's very personal for us. If you wish I can also try to make you share yourself. I have reason to believe that sometime in the future humans will evolve like we have. There for, the necessary energy patterns are already existent by your nerves."   
  
I was curious and waited for him to continue. Instead he raised his hand, and seemed to wait for me to follow. I rose my opposite hand and touched his. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. I also closed my eyes waiting for him to reach out.  
  
Suddenly it was like a title wave fell over me, all he was his being filled me. it resembled water, after some time it came to rest as his being seemed to have merged with mine. He asked permission to initiate my side. I granted it him with only a thought.  
  
I felt a tingle from the hand that was touching, suddenly we had the others also touching. Tingling spread through my arms to my body, my feet, my head. At one point I felt all intensified, I felt liquid, and it really felt odd, but I trusted Quo'on. I felt the tension building and building, at on point I was certain I would pop like a bubble, it was at that point that my activated essence mixed with Quo'ons. It was incredible, our love, our being...it seemed like coming home, I had know him before, in another life perhaps. We were soul-mates! We both rejoiced as we recognised each other. Quo'on had lost me hundreds of years before, but now we once again had found each other. We were one in a loving ocean that enveloped us both, daily life didn't exist here, for we were shielded by a bubble from all others. Suddenly something beeped making us both losing our concentration.  
  
Quo'on worked all necessary points for the sharing and felt her response, slightly slower then normal Taelons would respond even on their worst days, yet it still pleased him immensely that she did respond, and granted the mutual sharing. As he initiated that, something happened. Her essence changed, it revived something old and deeply buried inside him, he couldn't stop it, it....was the existence of a long since severed bonding! It was given a life of it's own as it worked itself to surface from his being, and flooded to Amanda and he was met half way by her own! The bond recognised her for what she truly was, or had been! His long lost love. Stunned he let himself be taken along for the stormy ride, even if he had to power to stop it, he probably wouldn't have. He rejoiced in her being as she did in his, did she know what he did? The first bond was reactivated in her being, he felt it, and also the second ...this was going to quickly! Finally a beep disturbed Quo'on or bonding enough to snap out of it.  
  
I opened my eyes, I was on the ground with my hands next to my head, Quo'on sat above me with his palms tightly against mine. He was translucent as the ones I had seen, he was actually very handsome in an odd way, and even though I couldn't identify him, I felt he was Quo'on. He got off me and answered the call while I relived the feelings again, was this even better then sex? I didn't know I hadn't done that before, in this life at least. Flashes of the life I lived with Quo'on overwhelmed my senses.  
  
"Re'han, my Taelon name...I was Taelon?" confused I stared up at the stars through the window.  
  
I heard Quo'on talking to someone in the back ground, I didn't listen about what. Suddenly Quo'on sat down next to me, like me very confused.  
  
"This was a bonding, not sharing. I apologise, it just happened." I glanced so confused at him that he stopped and took my hand.  
  
"Amanda?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Did you feel it, did you feel it to?" I stuttered. Quo'on searched my face.  
  
"I did, though it's for our beliefs impossible. Taelons join the void, they are not re-born..." I nibbled on my lip.  
  
"There exists a religion that believes in reincarnation. Quo'on, what happened to me....to Re'han." Quo'on stared startled at me.  
  
"You remembered the name?" I nodded. "There was a lab-accident. You and two others were killed. It left me broken, but I never would have thought that..."  
  
I rose and embraced Quo'on crying, he too was confused, happy, sad all kinds of feelings rushed through us and we sought convert with each other.  
  
"Together again." I muttered finally happy. My instinct towards my Taelon side worked overtime as I was the one to initiated a second sharing, not as deep as the previous one, the bonding. Once again we merged with each other until we were calmed again and intensely happy and filled with love.  
  
On the ground with only the stars to light the room we lay huddled close to each other with at all times one hand touching the other. The day flew past us as we remained in peace and love in our created bubble, merged with each other. Finally we both knew we had to separate again. Reluctant we let go of each other, but felt the deep bond we now shared, our private Communality.  
  
I left my heart onboard of the Mother ship, and Quo'on his with me. At nights when I would fall asleep and was lonely, I felt him wishing me goodnight, and I did the same. We were happy this way, for several months. Until commander Boone was wounded. Quo'on was concerned about something, I could feel it. He was to busy to see me and yet we were together always, he had told Da'an about us. At first Da'an had been reluctant to believe it, but then with my consent felt our bond. He was truly happy for us, and would cover should it be necessary.  
  
  
It was our 4 months celebration that Quo'on suggested to deepen the bond, and see if there was a third stage.  
I trusted him completely and actually was quite curious about this too. He dimmed everything in the room, closed all distracting machines, except an alarm that would go off a half an hour before I would have to leave.  
  
I sat on my knees before him as he mirrored that position before me. Ceremonial we raised our hands on the same time and made contact. Flashes of him whirled around me as our bond kicked in and intensified the whole experience. Quo'on shimmered in his true form, together we explored the already known first and second bond. As we finished, we together entered the bond beyond. I felt very strange, I felt Quo'on asking if we should quit, I rejected it. This had to be part of the third bond. Neither of us had done this, so we couldn't know what would happen. After a minute I could place it, we already had started with the forth! More then usual I felt my own energy lines, thoughts, emotions blending as one. The room faded as mist took over around us. We stood before each other, he shimmering Taelon blue, I silver white. For a moment I felt a bit startled and scared, but looked at Quo'on who gazed confident at me.  
  
We can initiate the fourth I heard him say. Just as I wanted to ask how, I suddenly, instinctively perhaps knew. I urged my being to form a vortex, I no longer saw Quo'on but yet on the other hand did and felt him. He too made a vortex and the two joined. He went around, through, in, so many things impossible to describe, this was so intense, yet I could easily sustain it, as could Quo'on. Finally after feeling like we had been joined forever we severed reluctant. The odd thing was, we sat opposite then we had before. Blushing deep blue Quo'on quickly rose and urged me to follow to his desk and computer. He entered a password, the same weird one and a film started. So he had recorded it all? I didn't mind, but...I glanced at the date, and again. I glanced at Quo'on and I pointed at it.  
  
"It's 28 hours later." Yet even though he had heard. He pointed at the tape which he had fast forwarded. Intense bright light enveloped us, and wait a minute. We both were the vortexes, I thought that was on a different plane, like meditation was! I giggled nervous. He promised to encrypt this tape very well, only de-activated after our deaths, and that would have to wait a very long time, for we both were as healthy as a fish. And not keen on dying any time soon.  
  
After a week Quo'on managed to get some free time and took me to the moonbase were a holographic version of Taelon was. Together we climbed and enjoyed the eclipse, that initiated for us a new time. Like closing a book of the past and opening a brand new one.  
  
When commander Boone died, I felt through Quo'on how sad Da'an was, I would go mad should something happen to Quo'on, so I managed to meet Da'an for the first time. Quo'on had to take care of other things.  
  
  
I found the companion staring numb in front of the window. I knew that he had felt my entrance, and by following our link earlier he knew me even though he had never met me. With out a word I walked to him and felt what he needed. I placed a hand on his arm and made him turn. His friends also were heartbroken and had come to him to find convert, yet he, Da'an had not been that fortunate. I pulled him gently in an embrace and stroke him tender as he shivered of grief. It was the only way that Taelons could show their sadness. I also initiated a shallow sharing to pour love over his shook-up being. Quo'on supported my efforts with the Taelon love and together we soothed Da'an's pain as well as we could. All this time I felt as if he was my own child and that intensified my caring triple.   
  
Lower your love, it's overwhelming for us both. I heard Quo'on, I send an apology to both and tried to control the amount I was sending. I felt Da'an's fatigue and slowly we lowered to the ground. Like a child he hung to me as I continued to convert him. I felt him slip into a deep meditative state while desperately holding on to me. I glanced up as I noticed a form in the doorway. I placed a finger to my lips, and the woman tear streaked left. It must have been Marquette, but Da'an needed converting now. I fell asleep like this. Early in the morning Da'an's motion woke me, I was stiff but it was worth it.   
  
"I must apologise, I." I stopped him with a raising of a hand.  
  
"None is necessary, this was the reason I came. But perhaps you would aid me to rise for I'm a bit stiff." Da'an rose and helped me to. I stretched my limps and knew that I would be stiff for some time to come.  
  
"If you ever need me..." I hinted after awhile of silence. Da'an turned around with an intense thankful glare.  
  
"I will know how to find you. Thank you." I smiled softly.  
  
"Any time Da'an, any time.' But as I almost left the room I heard him call my name.  
  
"Could you, also be present at the funeral?" I heard Quo'on also responding to the question in my mind.  
  
"Yes Da'an, Quo'on and I both will come." Da'an tilted his head in a nod and turned around. I also would have converted Marquette but I knew she wouldn't want at stranger to do such a thing. So I went to my home instead.  
  
  
The next day the funeral would take place, I was in black and first went to Da'an's where Quo'on also would come. In a moment of peace we merged again, as Quo'on asked what was wrong.  
  
"I don't know, I have a really bad feeling about this." Was my answer.  
  
'Us coming is very important for Da'an, Amanda. " I glanced at him helpless.  
  
"I know, it's just a feeling something's going to happen, something really bad." Feeling my fear Quo'on pulled me in an embrace, and soothed it. I hid the fact that I still was very afraid. I had learned to shield some emotions.  
Otherwise he would be worried constantly.  
  
We left in a funeral procession in shuttles. Boones sister sat next to Da'an who tried to convert her. After the church we went to the burial grounds, where Sandoval spoke some wise words. Quo'on, Da'an, and I carried white roses, I walked to the chest first with Quo'on behind me. I cried for the loss of Da'an. I hadn't known the man personal, but I shed the tears Da'an could not. I laid down the rose and made room for Quo'on. I saw something and tried to shield Quo'on of what ever it was, Quo'on dropped the rose and turned startled to me. all went slow motion, the thing shot towards us. Frozen I noticed it speeding to me. I heard Quo'on clearly.  
  
"RE'HAN NO, NOT AGAIN!" I was pushed to the ground and Quo'on took the blast. He flew backwards as I ran after him faster then it should be possible and held his dying form. His energy streamed through the wound in his chest into the air. Crying I held him, felt our deep bond weaken, I wished myself to join with him and succeeded. My live force faded along with his as we clasped each others hands tightly in an effort to stay together in the bubble. Our bubble wasn't invincible anymore as we held on to each other. He faded, I faded. I felt him welcome my presence but something stopped me, I was pulled back, NO! QUO'ON!, blackness enveloped me like a warm blanked while I desperately struggled to catch up to Quo'on.  
-----  
  
Da'an was pulled down after Quo'on was shot. Everything happened to quick for him. Sandoval pushed him away, Kincaid had saved him, Amanda! Da'an shoved Sandoval aside as they glanced at the scene. Energy of Quo'on faded quickly, but their hands were clasped tightly. To the surprise of Da'an, Amanda also seemed to be dying as rapidly as Quo'on. The blue was mixed with silver-white as it faded in the air. Suddenly there was a flash, Quo'on was gone, a pale Amanda lay lifeless on the ground. Kincaid reanimated her, finally Da'an let himself be taken away, she would most probably be taken to the hospital.  
-----  
  
I glanced up numb. I searched for him for hours on end, sleep over took me, again searching, finding nothing. I was still alive that was why I couldn't find him. I cried myself asleep weak, ignoring a feeling that Quo'on still was here with me, at least a small piece was.  
-----  
  
Da'an glanced concerned at Amanda. For two weeks she had been in a coma, fighting the medicines, willing herself to die. He had heard of nurses, her pleads in her sleep to Quo'on. He knew they had the bonding, one that was the most close to the permanent merging of two beings. Not many dared such a thing, for when the partner parishes it was devastating for the survivor. First Quo'on had lost Re'han and now Re'han or Amanda had lost him. What was fate cruel. The probe had been destroyed and the hybrid had become his protector, Zo'or the Synod leader...so many things in a short time.  
  
As he was with her she stirred and opened her eyes. In them was such a deep sorrow reflected...  
  
"Quo'on?" I whispered. He quickly took my hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's only me."   
  
Caring he searched her face, how much was there left after the cut-off bond. It had been made with their whole beings, that certainly wasn't easy to compensate. He too had shared with Boone but nothing more and even after sharing with him was the loss terrible. Like so many, Da'an also had never bonded so deeply with another, he could only guess what she was going through, she didn't even have the Communality for convert. Wait perhaps that could help, the ever flowing energies of the Communality Quo'on had used with her.  
  
"I can't find him, I tried, I really tried." Sighing miserable I counted the raindrops that clashed against the window.  
  
"I want to aid you like you have me, but I need your trust." I glanced tired at Da'an.  
  
"I need Quo'on, why Da'an, why did he have to die. I was shielding him, he didn't have to die." I muttered.  
  
"I understand, but he always told me that if he had the chance, he would trade his life for yours any time. Please let me help?" sobbing I let him take my hand.   
  
Da'an gently entered her fragmented mind, a big empty place resided there, the emptiness that Quo'on's departure caused. He started filling it with the love of the Communality, yet a great deal seemed to stream into a bottomless pit. He could not mend this broken soul, so similar like his, so how had she succeeded with his? She had Quo'on with her then, one could not suffice.  
  
Da'an pulled back to notice she had fallen asleep crying, again. He exited the room and glanced uncertain at Liam, could he suffice?  
  
"Liam, I wish to ask you something." He began, and tried to explain his plan. Liam listened observant and was willing to take a try.  
  
As they entered the room Da'an was startled to see her standing for the window fully dressed, seemingly oblivious to them.  
  
"Amanda?" I heard Da'an ask but I couldn't turn, in the reflection I could see my 'saviour.' I had wanted to die with him, and this one had stopped that, and now he desired to help me get over Quo'on? I didn't think so! How did I even know this? I didn't know nor care. I knew Da'an meant well, but this was futile.  
  
"Yes Da'an." I turned to my friend and ignored the other.  
  
"This is major Kincaid he and I may be able to aid you." I walked to Da'an and gently placed my hand on his.  
  
"I understand your wish to aid me, but I'm afraid it will be futile. Only time will help. But thank you for being here anyway."   
  
I had wished to send him some converting feelings but I had none to give, so instead I walked past him into the hall way and to the nurse post to write my discharge papers. I wasn't harmed just the shock had made me enter a shallow coma. After the papers I called a taxi and went to the burial grounds where an Taelon memorial was, after I had bought red roses.   
  
With pain in my heart I touched the cold stone in which now also his name was etched, my salty tears mingled with the rain as I placed the flowers. How I wished his arms around me again...  
  
I heard a shuttle coming out of inter-dimensional, how long had I been standing here already? I didn't know. I didn't look up or around as the passengers came my way, I felt them. It wasn't Da'an, that Taelon that was there.  
  
"I didn't know you were well again?" I heard a harsh voice say. Now I exactly knew who was here.  
  
"And I didn't know you cared Zo'or." I shot back without turning. Suddenly the just ending rain poured in a rainstorm down. Behind me I heard the sound on a umbrella being opened in a haste.  
  
Suddenly Zo'or came standing next to me, while Sandoval held the umbrella. It was a large one covering them both.  
  
"I came to ask you something. You and Quo'on were close, how close were you." he actually demanded it.  
  
"I do not see why that is relevant Zo'or." I felt his annoyed glance.  
  
"I am the Synod leader, you are to reply immediately."  
  
"I'm not interested in games Zo'or. First of all, the Synod is stupid to let a fanatic child like you in the leaders chair, and secondly what was between me and Quo'on is none of your business. Please leave me be., and third you may be a Synod leader but I am human, you have no power over me." I stated dangerously low.  
  
"Compared to you I am no child!" Zo'or spat. Actually I found this amusing.  
  
"Infant then, as you wish."  
  
"That I am neither, on what do you base these accusations!"  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know!" furious I turned to Zo'or and stared straight in his eyes. I had no idea what he read in them but he took a step back.   
  
"I'll give you a hint, know your history. A Taelon laboratory accident, three Taelons were killed. Let me know when you have solved this riddle." Again he took a step back then marched back to the shuttle. And the rain kept on falling.  
-----  
  
  
Furious Zo'or searched the databanks in these last years for accidents killing three Taelons. He found none. What had that stupid human meant, she was so sure of her self it had to be true! Careful Sandoval approached the enraged leader.  
  
"Zo'or?" Zo'or shot a glare at the implant.  
  
"What is it!" Sandoval took a step back.  
  
"She said also 'know your history', perhaps it's further in the past then the years that you have been here." Zo'or smirked, it was so stupid that it might be right. He began a search in the past 100 years, none of the three incidents made sense, he then proceeded 100 years back. Further and further he went back until he was 800 years back.   
  
  
  
Killed in Laboratory: three Taelons.  
  
Tai'ret - Her'tin  
Mer'len  
Re'han -- Quo'on  
  
Confused Sandoval glanced at the information. "Zo'or why is Quo'ons name next to that other one?" he asked careful.  
  
"That means they had a relation...but this makes no sense. What did that imp mean!" furious he tapped on the chair. He got an idea and typed in something Eunoia. Quickly Eunoia flowed over the screen.  
  
So Quo'on and this Re'han were in the second grade of bonding, if these stripes are correct, when he was killed. What a pity. How old was this Re'han? Ah 315 years, and Quo'on at that time? 330. And Da'an? 286. Hmm. This bonding...that must be it, but how did she know this?   
  
Zo'or pulled out the names of the visitors to Quo'on, a name was seen every weekend, Sunday the whole day, even once 28 hours!   
  
So she befriended Quo'on, or..... "NO, HE DID NOT!" Zo'or jumped out of his chair and quickly went to Quo'on's rooms, the former rooms of Quo'on were being cleared still until he could enter them. He sent the cleaners away and glanced around in the room for clues. Something caught his eye. He walked over to the picture of Taelon and turned it around. There was a picture of them, Quo'on seemed really fond of this female for he held her warmly, other pictures smaller were stupid. On one Quo'on glanced confused at the grinning female, on another there were two fingers behind his head...she had been teasing the Synod leader! And he had enjoyed it!  
  
So perhaps he had bonded with her, probably first grade, nothing much but then again she had a heart-attack when he died and had been in a coma for two weeks resisting all medication...second? Or...a complete bond! But a human wouldn't be able to do such a thing or stay sane! Tests, he wanted her tested! Smiling wickedly he tossed the pictures to the ground. He needed to do some planning.  
-----  
  
  
I tried to get back to my normal life but I still missed Quo'on terribly. After his death, 9 months later many men had asked me out, not understanding why I was mourning the passing of a Taelon no one knew, no one except me. I really had tried to be enjoyable and pleasant it just was useless. And I knew Zo'or was up to something, I just wished he get it over with already. Sighing I walked inside the embassy for a visit with Da'an. Because of the bond I missed the closeness in my mind of another, and Da'an needed the same so we found it with each other. The strange thing was, I still felt the bond existed, just to thin to be of use, but when ever Da'an wished to probe the bond it blocked him completely, and any sharing would prove useless that day. My mind or the bond just blocked it all.  
  
"Welcome Re'han. How was your week." Da'an had accepted my second identity and preferred to use that name, I didn't mind, actually liked it.  
  
"Horrible." I said. It wouldn't prove a thing to lie cause through the sharing he knew exactly how I felt. Da'an motioned me closer and without further talking raised his hand. As soon as we touched we shared. With Quo'on I had been in a bubble surrounded by water of love, with Da'an we each had our own, and stayed near the surface. As I returned home, feeling slightly better but not satisfied by a long shot, two men clad in black pulled me inside a black car.  
  
"Finally, I was wondering when he would pick me up." I stated truly happy. I knew of Zo'or's hobbies and I would become one of them, 'until death do us part' was his slogan! Quo'on here I come, I thought. Da'an already was recovering from Williams death, so he would do fine without me. After two days hungry and really thirsty in a small wooden box I was moved again. Probably to a lab. The top was removed and blinded for a moment I blinked. Pleased I rose and eyed the two Taelons.  
  
"Ah to bad Zo'or couldn't come, could you help me out please?" Astounded the two complied and then proceeded to tie me to a chair. I let them.  
  
"Where am I, still on earth or on the Mother ship?"  
  
"Mother ship." One said. Thankful I glanced at him.  
  
"Oh good, I'm relieved, then Zo'or might be able to come anyway."  
  
I chatted at the two Taelons as if I were on an excursion. They tried to ignore me. Finally Zo'or came inside.  
  
"Hi, Zo'or, I already wondered when you would come. Ask the others." With my head I pointed at the two Taelons. Curious Zo'or glanced at them.  
  
"She did." One after awhile said.  
  
"It matters not. I have discovered your bond with Quo'on, yet I am unclear as to how you were able withstand it."  
  
"Have you looked up the information I gave you? You've had enough time for that didn't you." I said like a teacher to a stupid pupil. Annoyed he glanced at me.   
  
"Yes, three were killed, one had a bond of the second degree with Quo'on."  
  
"Very good, her name was Re'han. What if I...would say to you....that I am her?" I noticed his face carefully, indeed it looked like the building of internal pressure of a active volcano just before it explodes!  
  
"That is impossible!"  
  
"Nope, if you share with me you'll know." I glanced at him daringly. He probably would do it the rough style, so I needed to keep the bond under control.  
  
Finally he walked to me, and ordered a hand to be freed. It was my left, he harshly pushed his palm against mine and quickly initiated the sharing.  
  
It was like needles stabbed me in my mind, my soul but I kept myself from screaming and the bond from blocking. At last he pulled back leaving me mentally exhausted.  
  
"It matters not what you were, but what you are now. A mere human! And on humans, tests can grand us great insight."  
  
"I agree, so what are you waiting for child?" I stated smug. Zo'or glanced evilly at me then called in someone.  
  
"Ro'ner meet Amanda, I wish for you to initiate a bond of the second degree." The Taelon blushed blue startled.  
  
"Now, now Zo'or that really isn't nice, by the way it won't work, I'm already taken. By Quo'on remember, and did you know what we have discovered, that there exists a fourth grade, fascinating isn't it." the Taelon glanced slightly relieved after my statement. While Zo'or seemed angrier and angrier.  
  
"You lie, you heard me Ro'ner, bond with her. She won't live long, so don't worry." I glanced confident at the frightened Taelon as he took my palms.  
  
"I did not lie." I whispered to him.  
  
He shared with me, the bond accepted that much, but as he was trying to create a bond, he was nudged away. Again he tried this time he was pushed harsher, and it caused him to blush frustrated. The third time the wall rose immediately causing the Taelon to flee quickly back in his mind before it would separate him from it.  
  
"I didn't succeed, a wall stopped my efforts, it nearly took me!" The Taelon really seemed upset as I glanced at him sadly, I warned them. Frustrated Zo'or glanced at me.   
  
"Fine, put her in project Alfa!" he spat pleased with himself.  
  
"Zo'or we have already finished the tests, after 3 to 6 hours the subjects parish."  
  
"I do not care, this is your last subject." Furious Zo'or turned and marched away. Leaving three Taelons and me alone.  
  
Ro'ner walked to me. "Are you truly Re'han."   
  
"I am." I replied warm.  
  
'We could help you escape." One doctor suggested. I shook my head.  
  
'No, though I'm honoured. I told Zo'or the truth, Quo'on and I had bonded to the 4th grade, and life with out him, is impossible. I do hope you can give a message to Da'an?" In answer a screen was turned to me to record it. Ihey took away the rope and peaceful I glanced at the screen.  
  
"Da'an. You'll see this when I've joined the void. Do not grieve I wish it. Through our sharings I felt you getting stronger, I did not. I can't live without Quo'on and being Taelon no longer, makes taking my life harder. Zo'or has taken this choice from me, and you may show him this recording as a thank you, cause I'm truly thankful. Had Zo'or not ordered me taken here I would have jumped of a rock. Sinaui Da'an. May you find one like William again my friend, you deserve it."   
  
I glanced at the doctors and Ro'ner who glanced at me with awe and respect.  
  
I smiled. "Shall we?" I rose as they showed me to a virtual glass tank where a person could lay in on his/her back. Reluctant a doctor came with a syringe. "What is it's working?" I asked curious, and unafraid.  
  
"It is a biological solution, a weapon against Jeridians."  
  
"But their physical being is much stronger then humanoid, doesn't this make the tests faulty?"  
  
'It does, because the humans are twice as fragile we multiply the time." I nodded.  
  
'Then you do have a well estimation, well done." The doctors blushed blue proud and ashamed. For the fifty subjects this had been fine but for this one...it didn't seem fair.  
  
"Let's start. Which arm do you desire?" he injected in my left arm. The stuff was cool but soon warmed by my blood. The other helped me change clothing. I now wore only underwear.  
  
"Normally they would have been naked but because the testing already has ended this shall not be necessary."  
  
"Thank you again." I said honest. I shared myself with the two doctors by their request then was aided inside the tank, they closed it. I knew they were recording this, like always.  
  
Three hours later found me with a fever but not dead, Zo'or had come but left when he had discovered I still was alive. And I really wasn't fighting this stuff.  
  
6 hours later still high fever and cramps but nothing more. Zo'or upped the dosage.  
  
12 hours later I was delirious and had trouble breathing. Zo'or came again and I smiled as I waved mockingly, furious he remained determent to see my bitter end. I laughed then coughed slightly. It wasn't that stuff that was killing me, it was dehydration because of the fever.  
The bond suddenly grew stronger. I gasped in surprise as I saw a familiar form emerge. I also heard them on the out side, so they saw it too? I wasn't hallucinating? A tear escaped my eye. The form getting clearer by the second.  
  
"Quo'on...' I whispered and sniffed a bit. Light as a feather I felt his hand gently and lovingly on my cheek.  
  
Let's bond one more time, to aid your passing, there exists a fifth bonding grade  
  
"Alright, we'll bond... a fifth grade?"  
  
Yes, only that is possible on this plane.  
  
"No more talking of voids, now it's planes? You change all the time." I giggled slightly. He gently stroke my hair and face.  
  
Yes, lets begin, for it takes time and I do not know how long your body will live.  
  
I nodded and felt him taking my hands. My happiness knew no boundaries as I felt him initiate the first bond, the empty spot quickly was refilled with him, and I felt glowing from happiness.  
  
For a long time it just remained with the first. Until I got painful cramps. Gasping I fought down a scream. Quo'on's love soothed the pain as he initiated the second bond. Once again we were in the bubble under the water, just together. I snuggled closer to him, as he held me tight no pain could come here.  
  
I felt tight in the chest and panicked slightly. Because of this I returned to my painful body. We already had initiated the second we didn't need our palms touching. He had become material enough that I, in my delirious state sought refuge with him. He held me at first tightly in an embrace then as I became weaker slid down until I lay again with my head on his knees and him stroking my head. He had initiated the third and at the fourth my body would respond, at least my energy patterns.  
  
I was getting tired, why did my dying take so much time? I should have been dead three times over, or more.  
I felt nauseous and shivered of fever.  
  
To the surprise of the doctors and Zo'or, they saw the Taelon form cradling their subject, and their subject visible losing life energy that hung around her like a thin vaporising fog, unlike Taelon blue this was white-silver, and Zo'or remembered this to be the same as he had seen then, during Quo'on's passing.  
  
Quo'on sensing my coming death initiated the fourth.  
  
All could see then sudden change, slowly but gradually like streams of water energy patterns emerged in Amanda's pale skin. A Taelon form lay over the normal humanoid form. With my last conscious breath I said a true thing.  
  
"Together, forever..." and Quo'on's reply as he smiled warmly at me; "Forever, together..." Light enveloped me, as I felt my body detaching and lead by Quo'on I entered the well known tunnel.  
  
Zo'or stared speechless at the scene. The Taelon form over Amanda, the ghost of Quo'on...this was ridiculous! All could hear clearly what was said between the two, only this once.  
  
"Together, Forever..."   
"Forever, Together..."  
  
Suddenly the hand of Amanda who had held Quo'on's fell and she flat-lined, even though the solution had been aggressive and no doubt painful, her expression was serene, and she smiled ever so slightly. The form of Quo'on faded after gently laying down the lifeless body.  
  
Still frozen filled with different emotions did they glare at the tank. Suddenly Da'an burst inside with horror on his face. None reacted as he rushed to the tank and placed his hands powerless against the glass. Finally a doctor came too and gently urged Da'an to replay first her message then the last minutes. Instead of grieving he smiled.  
So she really had passed all boundaries by true love.  
  
He made sure that she was buried, also Da'an discovered a file hidden in his computer and as he discovered later on all embassies, Mothership and fleet with all information about Amanda and Quo'on. Quo'on had kept an diary of each visit, what had happened, and naturally the images of their initiation of the fourth bond in his quarters, and in the lab had startled all Taelons. And even though Zo'or had tried to erase it on the Mother ship, Da'an had succeeded in copying it safely. This made his theory about humans more believable, and Da'an gained support, even if it was still not enough. Many curious Taelons came to the burial of Amanda. She had no more family left, even though Da'an had made Liam search for them. Also he lingered on what to put on the head stone. Hoping for some inspiration he went to her apartment. Immediately the pictures called out to him. He examened them closely. Several fun pictures which made Da'an smile, and one beautiful. It was one of them together, with Quo'on embracing her from behind, their hand meeting before her chest, clinging tightly together and the intense happy glance in both their eyes. Da'an took that picture from the wall in the falling dusk. It suddenly seemed as if the picture was alive, Da'an blushed as he heard their united voices whisper to him.   
  
"We will never leave you entirely, take the picture, remember us, our last words..." he shivered slightly confused, even though Da'an had seen Quo'on's ghost as humans would call it, this was scary for him. But the fear faded as he getting all warm inside, the exact feeling he had felt before, when they had been together, bonded. He smiled, indeed they were not yet gone completely, and he would make sure their love as tragic as the humanoid Romeo and Juliet of Shakespeare, wouldn't be forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
...And on the black marble under the picture Da'an had duplicated came this inscription:  
  
Quo'on Amanda (Re'han) Erin  
  
875 AD 1981  
  
  
2005 2005  
"Together, Forever..." "Forever, Together..."  
  
For true love knows no boundaries  
  
  



End file.
